


From Russia With Love

by The_Supervillains_Goatee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But Yuuri Recovers From It, Depression, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, One Shot Collection, mentioned only - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Supervillains_Goatee/pseuds/The_Supervillains_Goatee
Summary: Viktor is never going back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Fanfic Disclaimer: Fan work, don't own property, please don't sue etc.

Viktor Nikiforov was  _never_ going back.

Viktor was burned out. He was done with competition. Yakov and all of Russia wanted him to keep going until his body broke down and physically couldn't work anymore. But Viktor was quitting while he was ahead. Twenty seven was ancient in figure skating years. He was quitting before an injury crippled him permanently.

He made enough millions on his endorsement deals that he never had to work again. Good thing since his "boyish" looks were fading fast. His stylist couldn't cover up his growing bald spot forever; he'd have to get plugs or something. And he'd need to go in to fill in lines around his eyes with collagen or botox or something in a few months before they turned into crow's feet. 

Viktor's physique was still superb. Before he hit thirty and everything started to sag or get doughy he'd like to date someone. Well, a man. Viktor wanted to date a man before he hit thirty. He hooked up with plenty of men. Mainly other skaters. He never dated one. So far the only dates Viktor went on were with female groupies and female skaters. He had to maintain his "lady's man" reputation. 

Figure skating was very homophobic sport. Ironic considering how fruity non-fans saw it as. Being openly gay was frowned on. Johnny Weir skated plenty of technically perfect programs and got points knocked off for being too effeminate. Being an openly gay athlete, even in this day and age, would be impossible in Russia.

Viktor had already made up his mind to retire at the Sochi Grand Prix Final. He saw Yūri Katsuki staring and blushing. Katsuki was openly gay, right? He looked quite sensuous in warm ups. They said this was probably his last season too. Viktor decided to flirt a bit. After all, Viktor was going to be a openly gay and retired himself.  Probably not in Russia, but somewhere like Canada or America or the European Union. Soon. Hopefully. 

"Souvenir picture? Okay!" 

Yūri Katsuki turned and walked away. Maybe what Viktor heard about him wasn't true. _Darn._ Or maybe Viktor wasn't really his type. _Ouch._

Months later watching Yūri perform "Stay Close To Me" Viktor realized he _had_ gotten it right at the Grand Prix. Yūri _was_ interested. He would persuade Yūri Katsuki into not retiring and letting Viktor coach him. Viktor wouldn't let him squander his talents. Yūri deserved a skilled coach like Yakov, but as an openly gay man he'd be ground down and destroyed so far from his support network in a homophobic country.

And Viktor was done with playing straight. So Viktor would go to Yūri.  

The Katsuki family really was delightful! They were thrilled to have world famous Viktor Nikiforov as a guest at their onsen. Even though he'd brought his dog and quite a bit of luggage. They told Viktor that Yūri would be thrilled, just _thrilled_ about his visit. Yūri Katsuki was Viktor Nikiforov's _biggest_ fan!

Talking Yūri into letting him coach him was going to be a breeze! Hopefully, talking his way into Yūri's his bed would be just as easy!

Or not.

Well, Viktor wasn't afraid of hard work.  Nobody who'd won as many medals as him was afraid of hard work.

Hasetsu was a wonderful town. Scenic, mild climate, right on the beach. People were so friendly. When Viktor and Yūri walked down the street hand-in-hand, friends and neighbors would wave and smile. It was good to be finally home.

Viktor Nikiforov is  _never_ going back to how things were before Yūri Katsuki. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 10 HOLY SH*TTTTTT !!!! And thus a second fic was born.

 

Viktor flopped down onto his hotel bed, "You really can't remember anything from that night? Nothing at all? That is why you blew me off for a commemorative photo the next day?"

"ごめん...ごめんなさい.. I mean, I'm sorry. Yes, I'm so sorry. So very sorry. I don't remember anything."

"You don't remember dragging me onto the dance floor?"

"いいえ... I mean no, нет" Yuuri pulled a pillow over his face. It was bright red.

"Challenging everyone to a dance off?"

Yuuri groaned, "Noooo."

"Then grinding on me when you beat Yurio and begging me to coach you? Then pole dancing with Chris? _Nothing_?"

"No, I am so _ashaaamed_. How will I face another banquet?"

"Oh, you'll face it and you'll dance with me again too!"

Yuuri just groaned into his pillow some more. "Fine, but no champagne!" and then he added, "And no nudity!"

"брюзга."

Yuuri pulled the pillow off his head, "Why did you tell everyone we were getting married if I won a gold medal?"

"Because you need motivation to win tomorrow and because I realized you had no idea we were engaged or even dating. This way you get to win a gold medal and I get to win you."

"Okay." Yuuri _harumphed_ and smiled into his pillow. After a moment he asked, "So....do you want to cuddle since we're engaged?"

His answer was a sudden rustling of sheets and Viktor whomped down next to him and wrapped around Yuuri like a boa constrictor. 

"So....why did you blow me off for that picture? I thought I was your idol!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. When I walked away I just didn't have any energy left. I'd failed so badly at the Grand Prix, Vicchan was dead, and I was failing all my university classes. Yurio told me that the world didn't need two Yuris on the ice.  I just wanted to go home and crawl into bed and sleep for a thousand years."

"Yurio spoke to you?"

"はい ah, yes. Right before I left. I didn't realize it but he was angry about the banquet. He caught me crying in the bathroom and yelled at me."

"You didn't quit because of him? You shouldn't listen to him! He has a crush on me. He's very jealous of you. "

"What? No, I didn't quit because of him. Yurio is just some snotty brat. I quit because I was depressed. I told you before I have a mental weakness. I was already pulling myself out of it when you showed up to coach me. You saw the video of me skating to _Stammi Vicino, Non Te Ne Andare_ program."

Viktor propped himself up on one elbow to get a better look at Yuuri, "What does my program have to do with your depression?"

"Being depressed is very tiring. You feel like just getting up out of bed is a terrible, insurmountable struggle. Sinking into sleep and never waking up seems very, very attractive. So when I got back to Detroit I sank deeper into the dark fog."

Viktor thought 'I curse you to sleep for eternity' and shuddered. He'd never be able to laugh at Georgi's _Carabosse_ ever again. Out loud he asked Yuuri, "What pulled you out of it?"

"Ah, when I was in the fog I heard something. I heard  _Stammi Vicino_ , _Non Te Ne Andare_ playing on tv. So I opened my eyes and rolled over to see why. It was ESPN playing the highlights of your career. I was tired of being sad and seeing you skate reminded me of what made me happy. So every morning after that I dragged myself up out of bed to skate your  _Stammi Vicino_ , _Non Te Ne Andare_ program. And each day things got easier, better. I was able to finish my college degree and go home to Hasetsu. I pulled out of it the rest of the way when I got home."

Viktor wrapped himself around Yuuri more tightly and whispered, "Слава Богу". 

"So, what kind of wedding do you want?"

"You can worry about that after you win me that medal, дорогой"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched episode 10 on friday and lost my mind along with every other _Yuri!!! On Ice_ fan in the world. And then today I accidentally found this ad on youtube for a company in Japan that hosts LGBT weddings. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cnlr2DU0SNs


	3. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have discovered a whole new world of non-Olympic skating events thanks to Yuri!!! On Ice.
> 
> I noticed something interesting about the programs of the other competitors: A lot of them hint at Viktor & Yuuri's meeting in Sochi & relationship. Bonus: Right after Otabek makes friends with Yurio he skates to the "Samarkand Overture".

Non-Olympic Skating

 

 **[Theatre On Ice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5wIgt0eViuE) (TOI) - ** also known as [Ballet On Ice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wSC4e-BwlkU) **,** a branch of skating that combines choreography, figure technical jumps and spins, ice dancing, & synchronized skating to tell a story. 

 **[Synchronized Skating](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-6_ChXr4-g)** \- formerly known as [P](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iRiTNAe-u50) **[recision Skating](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iRiTNAe-u50). ** a team of 8-20 skaters skate a perform as a synchronized team. Skaters maintain precise formations in time with one another like synchronized swimming or marching bands. Teams can be made up of any mixture of women and men. 

 **[Solo Ice Dancing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=02kntkJYodY)** \- novice ice dancers perform [pattern dances](http://www.iceskatingresources.org/CompulsoryDancePatterns.html) solo instead of with a partner. 

 **[Shadow Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w2NqxZ-Spxw)** \- a pair of skaters performs the same ice dance movements without touching one another. Unlike ISU regulation ice dancing pair of "one man and one woman", a pair of can consist of female/female or male/male or or female/male.  The steps skated are the lady’s ice dance steps as specified in the 2016 U.S. Figure Skating Rulebook. 

 **[Ice Skating Duet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wkRD43vG8gY)** \- unlike ISU regulation pairs figure skating teams that are strictly "one lady and one man" an Ice Skating Duet can be same sex. Duet skating can use all the elements of figure skating including jumps, spins, overhead lifts, twist lifts, death spirals, and throw jumps depending on skill level of the pair. Pair teams also perform the elements of single skating in unison.

 

Yuuri On Ice Season 1 Programs and Episode The Were Introduced: Original Music Bolded

 

Opening Music: _" **Born To Make History"**_

Episode 1: **"Stammi Vicino / Stay Close To Me" (solo)**. 

Episode2: Yurio skates '[Barcarolle in F sharp major Op. 60](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KU-5u2dmXdM)' by Chopin, **"In Regards To Love: Agape"** , & **"In Regards To Love: Eros"**  

Episode 4: **Yuuri On Ice**

Episode 5: Lohengrin,  **Minami's Boogie**

Episode 6 ( Short Programs):  **Shall We Skate** , **Le Parfum de Fleurs** ( The fragrance of flowers ), Carabosse (Heartbreak), **Still Alive** ( music = courage ), **Intoxicated**. 

Episode 7 (Free Skate): **The Inferno** , **Rapsodie Espagnole** (Spanish Rhapsody ), **Terra Incognita** (Unknown Land ), **Tale of the Sleeping Prince** (Georgi's theme is Betrayal)

Episode 8 (Short Programs):  **Almavivo / Soul + Alive** (seung gil lee's theme was greed), "Pictures at the Exhibition: The Hut on Fowl's Legs" composed by Modest Mussorgsky,   **L'homme Armé / Destiny of Knights** ,  **Theme of King JJ**

Episode 9 (Free Skate):  **"Anastasis: Cyberpunk: I'm No Longer Human"** ,  **Serenade for Two** , Pavane Pour une Infante Défunte / Pavane (A Dance) for a Dead Princess, Allegro Appassionato: Piano Concerto in B Minor,  **Partizan Hope**

Episode 11 (short program): Eros, Shall We Skate, Agape, Intoxicated,  **Samarkand Overture** , King JJ

Episode 12 (Free Skate): Partizan Hope, Terra Incognita, Yuri On Ice, Spanish Rhapsody, Symphony No. 9, 2nd Movement "Advent" by Beethoven, Allegro Appassionato: Piano Concerto in B Minor, 

Exhibition Routines: **Stammi Vicino (duet)** , " **Angel of the Fire Festival** ", **Welcome To The Madness**

Ending music: " ** _You Only Live Once"_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The 優(Yū ) in Yuuko can mean 'gentle' or 'champ' Did you know that?", Yuuko tells Yurio.

** "Courage" and "Champ" **

 

Everyone outside of Hasetsu village assumes Yuuko left skating and got married because she got pregnant. This is _not_ true. Her friends, family, and neighbors all know that Yuuko got married and had kids because she left skating.

  
Once upon a time Yuuko was a better skater than Yuuri Katsuki. She was taller and stronger and faster and had years more experience. So the two of them practiced their "Viktor" routines together for hours upon hours because the pair of them were going to dance onto the same ice as Victor Nikiforov and win gold medals at Worlds, at the Grand Prix, at the Olympics....together. Yuuko and Yuuri were going to be Double Superior. They were going to skate better than Alain and Nathalie Leroy.

  
Once upon a time Yuuko was a better skater than Yuuri Katsuki. But then Yuuri caught up to Yuuko. He was tall enough to do lifts and throws. He practiced jumps until he could match Yuuko's triples. Their coach told them they were too young for quads. They were still growing into their bodies and would have to wait.

  
Once upon a time Yuuko was a better skater than Yuuri Katsuki. Yuuri was attempting a quad toe loop. Both of them had mastered triples but the skating world was caught up in "quad fever" and triples just weren't enough anymore. Yuuko wanted to keep up - no scratch that - Yuuko wanted to surpass everyone very, very badly and she wasn't satisfied with doing triple and quad _throw_ jumps. Being tossed by Yuuri and landing the jump was not the same as Yuuko doing a quad jump under her own power.

Their coach warned them not to practice alone. Yuuri was reluctant and thought they should wait for their coach and rinkmates to spot them but Yuuko wasn't having any of it. She and Yuuri would master quads and deliver a record-breaking performance that would surpass Viktor's senior debut at Worlds.

"My career ended before it began", Yuuko told Yurio.

  
Chibi Yuuri and Chibi Yuuko were copying Viktor's Lilac Fairy program on the Katsuki family television screen in the background. Viktor was cooing "обожаемый" at them while the elder Katsukis beamed in delight. Katsudon looked mortified and redder than a tomato.

  
"What happened?"

  
"During our last year in Juniors I had a bad fall. I shattered my knee cap. I didn't listen to my coach and practiced jumps without proper supervision."

  
Yurio mentally sent an apology to Yakov for all the times he defied him on quads.

  
"Yuuri was wracked with guilt. He didn't want to go to Nationals alone but we all bullied him into taking the Competitive test for Men's Singles. Minako thought that if we let him start skipping competitions, he'd end up give up on his dream to skate professionally entirely."

  
"Ha, that was when I cobbled together that dreary Lohengrin program for Yuuri!" Minako chortled into a beer.

  
"Hai!", Mari chortled along with her. "He was inspired by Elsa's Dream. The alternate title is Alone In Dark Days. It was very emo."

  
"Yuuri had a perfetly good reason to wallow in misery. Not like some people _cough_ Georgi _cough cough_." Viktor wasn't having any criticism of any of his darling Yuuri's performances. "Grieving over a rinkmate and friend never skating again seems like a perfectly good reason to be emo. Especially if they're your own partner!"

  
"In the end it all worked out. Yuuri went to Nationals and Takeshi and I eloped. I wanted something to distract me from my knee."

  
"Are you very sorry?"

  
"That I missed skating professionally? Sure, I have some regrets. But being a pro skater was just _one_ dream I had. It wasn't the _only_ dream I had. And it helps that most people aren't professional athletes their whole lives. A pro career has a really short shelf life. Eventually you have to move onto something else."  
  
Viktor smiled at Yuuri and hugged him tightly.

Yurio shuddered and thought 'No way. I'm skating till I'm dead'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki (勝生) can be read as "Born to win," while Yuuri (勇利) can be read as "Courage to win".  
> The toshi (利) in Toshiya (利也) is also the ri in Yuuri (勇利) and Mari (真利).


End file.
